Tete de Cochon
by Alounet
Summary: Oolong est un peu seul en ce moment, tous ses amis sont des super-héros, mais lui, que devient-il ? l'action se situe après la bataille de Boo, environ 8 mois après


Cette fic a était écrite il y a des années parce que je voulais mettre en valeur un de mes personnages préférés : Oolong. Tête de cochon 

_Dehors il faisait très froid, normal c'était une journée d'hiver. A la Capsule Corporation, Trunks joue dans la neige avec son chien et Sangoten. Bulma est dans son laboratoire sur une nouvelle invention, et comme à son habitude, Végéta s'entraîne dans sa salle spéciale. Dans une chambre de la vaste maison, se réveille un petit cochon très bien connu, Oolong. Oolong est un petit cochon qui à la capacité de se transformer en tout ce qu'il veut durant 5 minutes, et doit reprendre une minute de repos. Il à fait ses études à l'école des Polymorphes de l'Est avec Plume. Par la suite, il enleva des jeunes filles, mais celle-ci prirent goût au luxe. Sa vie eu vraiment un sens quand il rencontre Sangoku et Bulma, des années auparavant. Dès-lors, il les suivit dans leur quête des boules de Cristal. Il s'installa un temps chez Bulma, et ne manqua jamais un tournoi d'Arts Martiaux. Il finit par vivre à Kamé House, avant de revenir à la Capsule Corporation. Oolong a toujours soutenu ses amis dans leurs aventures, et des fois en y participant (et souvent involontairement). Aujourd'hui, Oolong descend prendre son petit déjeuner comme à son habitude. Et ce jour là, il vivra enfin une nouvelle aventure tel qu'il n'en avait plus vécu… _

_Oolong était dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner, Bulma entra. Elle avait laissé repousser ses cheveux jusqu'aux épaules. _

Bulma: Salut. Comment ça va ce matin ?

Oolong: Bien merci. Et toi ? Ca avance ?

Bulma: Si tu parles de cette stupide invention pas du tout !

Oolong: Mais t'y arriveras je te connais.

_Bulma s'assit sur une chaise._

Bulma: Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Yamcha et Plume ? Je ne les ai pas vus depuis la bataille contre Boo.

Oolong: Oui. Nous sommes allés au restaurant ensemble la semaine dernière.

Bulma: Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Oolong: Tu ne m'as rien demandé. A vrai dire, je passe tellement inaperçu.

_Oolong fit alors une mine boudeuse. Bulma venait de se rendre compte en effet, qu'elle ne portait pas tellement d'attention à la vie de son ami._

Bulma: Je… je sais.

Oolong: Je vais sortir tiens !

_Oolong se leva, mis une écharpe, des moufles et un bonnet ainsi qu'un gros manteau. Il ouvrit la porte et se mit à marcher dans les rues de la ville. _

_Il pensait… il pensait… toutes ses aventures… il avait beaucoup mûrit maintenant… mais il n'à jamais rien fait d'exceptionnel dans sa vie. Il s'arrêta dans un parc. Il s'assit sur une balançoire._

Voix de femme: Je peux m'asseoir ?

_Oolong se retourna. Bulma se tenait la, bien couverte. Elle s'assit sur une balançoire aux côtés du petit cochon._

Oolong: Bulma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-la ?

Bulma: Je voulais te tenir compagnie.

Oolong: Pourquoi ?

Bulma: Nous sommes amis… je suis la personne qui te connaît le mieux ici, avec Plume évidemment.

Oolong: Je me sens inutile tu sais. Ce n'est plus comme autre fois.

_Oolong sortit un album photo._

Bulma: Je peux ?

_Bulma ouvrir l'album photo. La première était une d'Oolong et Plume, étant jeunes. Ensuite une de Bulma, Goku et Oolong. Après venaient des photos avec Yamcha, Plume, Krilin et Lunch. Au bon vieux temps où tout était agréable._

Bulma: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous sommes toujours-la.

Oolong: Mais Goku a sa vie avec sa famille, toi la tienne avec ta famille. Tortue Géniale et Krilin ne quittent jamais leur île, quant à Lunch elle vit dans les montagnes avec Ten Shin Han. Yamcha et Plume sont aussi souvent absents.

Bulma: Nous avons grandit. Mais qui aurait dit qu'on serait tous amis, encore aujourd'hui.

Oolong: C'est vrai…

_Tout à coup, un homme arrive avec une arme._

Homme: Toi la gonzesse, donne ton sac !

Bulma: Quoi ? Mais tu rêves mon vieux !

Homme: Tant pis !

Oolong: Laisse la tranquille !

_Oolong s'interposa._

Homme: Toi gros porc je t'ai rien demander !

_L'homme lève sa main, Bulma protège Oolong et reçoit le coup qui la propulse à terre._

Oolong: Bulma…

_Oolong se retourne et se transforme en monstre géant._

Oolong: Tu n'aurais pas du !

_Oolong tape du pied et effraye l'homme. Celui-ci part en courant. Mais Oolong l'attrape et le jette contre un arbre. L'homme tombe évanouit et Oolong l'attache._

Bulma: Merci, tu m'as sauvée.

Oolong: Oh ce n'est rien. Mais où sont les justiciers quand on à besoin d'eux ?

_Bulma prend le petit cochon dans ses bras._

Bulma: Allez rentrons.

_C'est ainsi qu'Oolong comprit enfin qu'il n'était pas inutile dans ce monde peuplé de super héros…_


End file.
